winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The new adventure of winx: Season 1 Episode 4
The new tragedy is the fourth episode of the first season of The new adventure of winx Synopsis Valen has been testing the two new students in her training class, Steela and Reflex Episode (In Faragonda's office) VALEN: Well, I've been thinking, and you are the only believix fairies who have seen the real threat of Hades, and I have no one else so you are accepted, we will continue to teach and help us to end Hades before he hurts anyone, It is understood? REFLEX: It is very comforting to know that we are the only option and that is why you have accepted us VALEN: As I said, you are the only ones who have seen the power of Hades and are fully aware of his power and that you want to confront him STEELA: We are ready FARAGONDA: Great, I will explain one thing now that you are united and should have said it before but I was afraid, I and the company of the light was the one who took Hades, his powers, in the first destruction that caused Hades, gave him a second Opportunity and only took the key to the underworld, we, the company of light to defeat him we thought that there would be no danger without his powers, but we are wrong, now it is in you to take away his last privilege, freedom, has already had Too many opportunities and in none of them has he learned the lesson, so now you have to punish him definitively VALEN: Yes, but our powers do not affect him FARAGONDA: That is the problem, we have been fighting for so long that we do not remember how we beat it REFLEX: Well we must find the solution already, because we do not know where it is, all we know is that it is loose around with the key of the underworld VALEN: Luckily it's not quite true STEELA: How? FARAGONDA: When the arcane fairies took the key from the underworld, they divided it into two parts, one part would carry the fairy of the magic of that time, since it was the only fairy that could maintain that energy, so Hades went to Valen, Not only sought his powers but a part of the key, with that part of the key can enter and leave the underworld when he wants STEELA: And with the other part? VALEN: The other part of the key was stored in a magic vessel that took the form of a flaming key and is hidden in the underworld, with that part of the key could make the vengeful souls that are in the underworld be released, besides that he He could control souls as he did long ago REFLEX: That is to say that it is not yet all lost VALEN: Well, let's hope he does not attack people like this because, because we could not stop him, and the bad thing is that we have no way to enter the underworld to protect the key, so right now he may be looking for the key and If he finds her we can not stop him STEELA: I believe that we have two options, to pray because he is in the living world and to prevent him from entering the underworld or searching in the files of Alfea how to be able to effect our spells FARAGONDA: Exactly, two should go get him, and the other that is left looking in the archives of Alfea VALEN: Okay, Steela, come with me, Reflex, stay looking at the archives of Alfea REFLEX: Hey, I want to have fun too VALEN: Yes, but this is still part of your classes and I'm still the teacher, so I'm in control, so show me that you're looking for information, if we manage to beat Hades with your help, I'll give you the diplomas of life saving magicians signed For me, and believe me, that diploma will open many doors REFLEX: Okey (sighing) VALEN: Let's transform Steela VALEN AND STEELA: BELIEVIX MAGIC (Valen, the fairy of magic Steela, the fairy of metals'')'' VALEN: Come on, Reflex, you know what to do. REFLEX: Yes, lucky (Stella and Valen fly away) REFLEX: Well, I have to read, what boredom (Steela and Valen have been flying for half an hour) STEELA: We have been flying a good time, it will not appear VALEN: Yes, maybe A STRANGE WOMAN: (Hear from a distance) HELP! PLEASE HELP! VALEN: Come on (Stella and Valen reach a floor inside a building and find a woman lying on the floor crying) VALEN: What happened? THE STRANGE WOMAN: (Crying) He, he, he took my son, please help VALEN: Where is him? THE STRANGE WOMAN: (Keeps crying) In the living room, please save my baby, he wants to kill him and then kill me STEELA: It's awful, we have to rescue that kid. VALEN: Of course yes WILL CONTINUE Category:Episodes Category:The new adventure of Winx Category:TNAW S1